The Weiss Isles
The Almanianian Colony of The Weiss Isles is a massive, socially progressive colony, notable for its barren, inhospitable landscape. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population of 1.866 billion enjoy extensive civil freedoms, particularly in social issues, while business tends to be more regulated. The large, liberal government concentrates mainly on Social Welfare, although Education and Healthcare are secondary priorities. The average income tax rate is 23%. A substantial private sector is led by the Beef-Based Agriculture, Soda Sales, and Automobile Manufacturing industries. Strict term limits have been applied to all elected offices, the Supreme Court vehemently protects civil rights and the right to privacy, the mining industry is making inroads into environmentally sensitive areas, and urban high-volume mailers now receive their mail via chauffer-driven limousines. Crime is moderate, and the police force struggles against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. The Weiss Isles's national animal is the walrus, and its currency is the chocolate dollar. 'The Weiss Isles: A Personification of the Nation' The Weiss Isles is a courageous and adventurous teenager. At the age of 14, he has participated alongside Almaniania in a number of expeditions. He currently resides with his older brother (Almaniania) and his younger sister (The Adelethian Islands) in Galt City, the Capitol of Almaniania. Although the relationship says otherwise, The Weiss Isles is a colonial holding of Almanainia. The Weiss Isles enjoys his brother's culture and traveling on the sea. In fact, he has a pet seagull named Sully that accompanies him on his many voyages. The Weiss Isles is commonly referred to by Weiss by nearly everyone. Weiss has come to accept this nickname, and in fact, appreciates it much more than being called by his official name all the time. The only times Weiss is called by his official name, is when in a Conference, when meeting someone new, and when his older brother is mad at him (although he is usually called Weiss Isles in this case). Weiss spends a lot of his time watching over the navy and conducting voyages and expeditions for the Almanianian Commonwealth. As a result, he is only really friends with his siblings. While they are a great source of company for him, Weiss sometimes yearns for relations with others not of his kin. However, he does not wish to risk a war of independence, as he currently does not wish to break away, and does not see himself doing so in the forseeable future. This clash of desires is a constant pain for him, as he continues to learn more about the world. 'The Weiss Isles'' Favorite Things: Weiss is very big on sailing. At least once a day, he spends his time on a boat. Whether it is a kayak, a row boat, a or a sailboat, he enjoys time on it. He loves to go swimming and loves to go scuba diving. His love goes as far as his thoughts on creating an undersea home. Weiss loves the music of his older brother, but also loves mashups of different songs. He enjoys the comedy of his brother's culture, and enjoys the many shows he goes to. When he is off duty and not on a boat, he is often practicing on the piano, or creating his own mashups. Weiss will often play board games with his sister when he is finished with his own work. He oftens loves to play Battleship, Monopoly, or Scrabble. The intense rivalry with his sister when playing a board game makes it a lot of fun for him. Weiss' favorite drink is a Shirley temple. 'The Weiss Isles' Relations:' *Almaniania: The relationship between Almaniania and Weiss is complex. While Weiss is officially a colony, Almaniania considers Weiss his little brother first. Weiss reciprocates these feelings himself. As a result he is often at the forefront of Almaniania's naval forces. Whenever Almaniania needs advice in terms of naval strategy, he turns to Weiss before anyone else. Almaniania trusts Weiss to help coordinate with him on naval attacks, and Weiss trusts Almaniania to defend his life. The connection between the two is so strong that even as he reaches his mid-teens, Weiss has decided to stay with his siblings, rather than pursue independence. *The Adelethian Islands: The sibling rivalry between Addy and Weiss is of two types. The first is an old fashioned sibling rivalry. Addy and Weiss clash over a lot of things at home, including games, the bathroom, food, and chores. The second type, is that of military type. While Weiss is a proponent of naval power, Addy prefers to fight from the air. This clash leads right into the strategy room, as the two fight over military strategies, resources, and support. If it wasn't for their older brother, the two might have killed each other by now. Regardless of the fighting, the two would defend each other to the last drop of blood, and do care for each other. *Hahklallah: Little is known about Weiss' relationship with Hahklallah. All that is really known is that Weiss considers Hahklallah to be an older sibling of sorts. When she comes with her own siblings, he spends a lot of time with Hahk's sister. The entirety of the relationship between Almaniania and his colonies, and Hahklallah and her colonies is still shrouded in mystery though... 'The Weiss Isles' Technique' Weiss' technique in the diplomacy, war, and and direct combat are very influenced by his naval background and his brother. This can be very positive for friends of Weiss, but very bad for enemies at the same time. Weiss' Art of Diplomacy: #For those seeking access through his territorial waters, Weiss shrewdly uses their need to gain a more favorable outcome. #Weiss will not hesitate to negotiate with those twice, possible three times his age. His extensive knowledge of the world, combined with his youth, gives him an advantage of surprising others. #Weiss will make secret deals to force others into giving up concessions. #Mockery of his flag usually makes him very irritable. Unlike Almaniania, his name is hard to mock, so he is less likely to get angry about that. Weiss' Art of War: #Weiss is a proponent of naval power, because of his naval background. #Weiss leaves Almaniania to handle the matters of the army. Weiss will always choose to use naval power to protect himself. #Weiss will always help Almaniania in a war. Likewise, Weiss will always be protected by Almaniania. It is unlikely that this will change, even if Weiss declares independence (also highly unlikely). #Weiss is secretly a proponent of expansionism. However, he would sought to expand into unclaimed lands, rather than war. #If Almaniania's closest allies are attacked, or if Almaniania is attacked, Weiss will not sleep, rest, or eat, until that enemy is destroyed. Weiss' Direct Combat Styles: #Weiss will use dual pistols. He rarely fights in melee. #Weiss is a Black Belt Tung Soo Do, just like his brother. He also knows how to use a Bo Staff. #Speed is of utmost importance to Weiss. To move quickly means survival. #If close friends of Weiss, his siblings, or close friends of Almaniania are attacked, Weiss will go into a frenzy, that only ends when his opponent is defeated or destroyed. 'The Weiss Isles' Life:' Weiss was born on October 23, 1997 in the town of Puerto Malina in the South Weiss Isles. From his birth, Weiss was an immediate target for surrounding nations in the area. However, the nations kept out of the Weiss Isles, as to prevent a war over the islands from breaking out. This peace would last until October 23, 2005, when the compromise was broken by two nations whom were rivals. During this time, Weiss grew up in a peaceful environment. As a child, he spent a lot of his time on a canoe with his friends. On October 23, 2005, as described by Weiss as "the worst birthday ever," the conflict over Weiss was then heated when two intense rivals sent civilians to colonize the islands. Immediately, Weiss was terrified of this, as he was being broken apart by the major powers in the region. By the end of the year, the child was growing weaker and bedridden with the flu, the common cold, and other diseases. On December 10, 2005, Almaniania learned of the Weiss Isles, and the growing race for colonization. With his boredom growing, Almaniania became irritatable and wary of the idle peace. Finally, Almaniania stormed to his boss (President John Lennon) and demanded that they expand into the Weiss Isles. John Lennon hastily agreed, and on Christmas Day of 2005 ("the best Christmas gift ever" as Weiss puts it), Almaniania established a colony in the South near Puerto Malina. On his first expedition on the island, Almaniania came across the small native town of Puerto Malina. The natives warmly greeted him, and negotiated a treaty to preserve the independence of the tribe, but allow Almaniania to expand in the region as well. While talking to the Chief, Weiss stumbled out of his hut and over to the villagers. Upon seeing Almaniania, Weiss stumbled behind the Chief in fear of more disease. In response, Almaniania handed the Chief a recipe for a stew to help clear sinus problems. He then left to return to the small colony nearby. The soup had a positive effect on Weiss, who was able to start walking around again. Although he was still sick, Weiss felt for the first time that he wasn't going to die just yet. Almaniania returned to the village a number of times to check up on Weiss and the villagers. Slowly, Weiss began to feel a connection to Almaniania and started to treat him as less of an enemy, and more as a friend. Eventually, Weiss asked to go see the colony that Almaniania held. Almaniania agreed, and on October 24, 2006, Weiss traveled with Almaniania to Puerto Morsa. Weiss was amazed by the advancement in technology and the monuments that were placed around the city. By the end of the day, Weiss had made a decision based on what he saw. As Almaniania was sending him to the carriage to bring him home, Weiss stopped in front of the carriage and walked away from it. Immediately, Almaniania understood what that meant, and agreed to take in Weiss as a brother. On December 30, 2006, Almaniania sent out a message to all nations that had taken part in the Weiss Isles colonization calling for a Conference on the issue. Publicly, he sought peace and the prevention of war. Privately, he sought to force out the other powers and take the Weiss Isles in full, as to end the constant sickness of Weiss. On January 15, 2007, in what was known as the Weiss Isles Conference, Almaniania and his fellow diplomat Jordan Lennon played on the different powers, used the neutrality in to their advantage, and ended the Conference by becoming the sole owner of the Weiss Isles. Two days later, Weiss fully recovered and announced that he intended to move in with his brother in Galt City. To this day, he frequently visits his old home in Puerto Malina. Category:Almanianian Commonwealth